Video technology in the context of video viewing has, in the past, been limited to the only viewing technology that was used in consumer domain; the technology used cathode ray tubes (CRT). Therefore, one single color standard, REC609 was used for standard definition, and then REC709 was used for high definition display in virtually all applications. Digital cinema has standardized a new color setting, namely P7V2 for digital projectors. Other standards may be developed in the future as well.
Current practice includes that each venue have a master file created for its specific viewer type. As long as the number of display types is kept small (i.e., CRT and now digital cinema), the distributions of one single master (possibly after compression) has been kept unique for that particular distribution business. However, with an increased variety of complex display technologies having new color capabilities, there will be problems with limitations of display capability (e.g., due to REC609/709 and other parameters like brightness, contrast ratio, etc.), or complexity of distribution, to address each display technology specifically.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method to address a plurality of digital display technologies using the same media.